Broken
by paranormal para girl
Summary: Sam's hurt.  Dean and Bobby to the rescue. Did they get to him soon enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

**Chapter one**

_Sam's hurt, Dean and Bobby come to the rescue! Did they arrive soon enough? _

_note: The boys are only mine in my dreams...sigh!_

Blood pooled under his body, cooling, congealing. The cold concrete floor was working as a cooling table, lowering his body temperature more with every passing moment. He took a deeper breath and a shudder ran through his body. Pain filled eyes fluttered open and a soft moan left his lips. Groaning, he felt his body awaken in pain, pain telling him just how badly he was hurt.

His tongue tried to moisten his dry, cracked lips. He gathered what strength he had and rolled over, gasping in agony, pushing up his upper body until he was on hands and knees. Panting and trembling with exertion, he raised his head to take in his surroundings.

He was in a small room, possibly a storage unit with metal walls and a concrete floor. Wooden crates were stacked off to his left and scraps of wood and trash to his right. In front of him was a door, the kind that rolled up into the ceiling, like a garage door. It was shut.

Thoughts bounced around in his still foggy brain. _What had happened to him? Where was Dean? _Dean! A moment of panic had him looking about the room. Looking for his brother, he scanned the room and breathed a sigh of relief. Dean wasn't hurt. But where was he?

"Dean?" He spoke barely above a whisper.

Pain suddenly ripped through his body. He fell and doubled in on himself, hugging his ribs with his long arms.

_Broken. _The word flashed behind his eyes. He cried out and tried to roll left, off his broken ribs on the right, managing, finally to get some pressure off the side.

"Sam!" A far away voice wriggled in past the pain.

"Sammy! Where are you man?" Closer this time. Now he heard footsteps outside the door.

"Dean?" Weak but loud enough.

"Sam!" The voice becoming frantic as the door rattled but didn't move.

"It's padlocked Sam! I gotta shoot the lock off. Stay back!"

Sam didn't move, couldn't move. Blood loss was quickly taking any strength he had left.

Gunfire rang through the metal building. Sam jerked in response to the noise. Metal on metal and then the door was raising.

"Sam! What the hell, Sam?" Dean rushed over to, bile rising from his stomach as he saw the blood surrounding his brother. Fear clenched deep in him as he knelt down beside his brother. The blood was coming from a six inch gash down Sam's ribs into the soft tissue of his stomach. Blood still pooled in the wound even as Dean examined it.

"Dean?" Sam was trying to rise, his bloody hand grabbing Dean's flannel shirt. His eyes glazing and rolling to the back of his head.

"Sam! Sammy, don't do this! Stay with me bro. Come on, I'm gonna get you out of here and patched up. Bobby!" Dean yelled the name out into the hall.

Dean quickly tore his flannel shirt off, folded it and pressed it hard over the wound.

"Bobby! In here! Hurry!"Looking down at Sam's half closed eyes, his fear grew stronger.

"Shit, Sammy! You stay with me! You hear me, Sammy! Stay with me! That's an order!"

Sam managed a parched huf "It's Sam. I'm here De…" Even as he spoke, his eyes slid shut.

An older man in a flannel shirt and baseball cap was suddenly at the door. He took in Dean, Sam and the huge pool of blood. Quickly he was beside them.

"God! We have to get the boy to a hospital and fast, Dean!" Looking around he rose and pushed through the bits of metal and wood by the crates. Pulling out an old, decrepit wooden door from the mess.

Dragging it over to Sam's side he lay it as close to Sam as possible. Dean helped him get Sam onto the wooden slab. Quickly working together, they lifted the makeshift stretcher, and were out the door, down the hall and suddenly out into bright sun. Carrying Sam over to the waiting Impala. They opened both back doors, Dean helping to lift Sam off the board and pull him into the back, cradling his upper body and head in his lap, still keeping pressure on the wound.

Sam was white as a sheet. Trembling fingers felt for a pulse and Dean was relieved to feel a weak and thready beat.

"Bobby, we need to be there yesterday!" Dean growled. Looking down, he ran his left hand through his brother's shaggy, long hair.

"Sammy, can you hear me? Hang on okay? Just hang on man." Tear's glittered in Dean's eyes as he met Bobby's in the rearview mirror. Bobby was on his cell, talking to the hospital, telling them to be ready. Shutting the phone he spoke to Dean. "They'll waiting for us, kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken **

**Chap 2**

**Sorry all! Messed up the first time downloading and sent Chap 1 again. Hope this reaches you!**

_Recap: Sam has been horribly wounded by unknown assailant. Dean and Bobby have found him and are rushing him to hospital._

_note: the boys are only mine in my dreams...darn!_

The Impala roared up to the emergency entrance of Mercy Hospital. Medical staff in scrubs rushed out to meet them,_ a_ large orderly opening the back do seeing Dean and Sam.

"Keep the pressure on the wound, sir, we'll have him out in a sec." He motioned to Dean.

With help from Dean, they lifted and eased Sam quickly onto a gurney, and Sam was whisked into the building with Dean right beside them.

"How was he injured, sir?"

"I don't know! I found him like this! Is he going to be alright?"

"Let us do our jobs, we'll do the best we can, I promise you that." The smaller of the two orderlies smiled tightly and pushed Sam through two swinging doors.

Dean tried to follow, but the larger orderly stopped him_. _

_Planned that one out well, didn't they!_ Dean thought angrily to himself.

"Sir, you can't go in there. I need you stay out here so we can put all our attention on…"

"Sam. His name is Sam. He's my brother. I need to be there with him." Dean started trying to bully his way through the doors.

Bobby was beside him an instant later, taking hold of Dean's shoulder. "Boy, let the people do their work. You'll only get in the way. Come on, we need to clean you up. Then look for some coffee." Bobby's eyes met the orderlies and nodded slightly. The orderly took his cue and pushed on through the doors, disappearing.

Dean looked down at himself then, saw the blood on his hands, the front of his shirt and jeans.

_Sammy's blood. _He thought. He glanced back up at Bobby, a helpless look in his eyes.

"I know Boy, I know. He'll be alright. You're both too big a idjits to go and die." Bobby pulled Dean down the hall to the men's room to clean him up as best as possible.

Later, after filling paperwork out for "Sam Winston", Dean and Bobby were in the waiting room, drinking coffee, Dean pacing hole in the carpet.

"What was he doing in the unit, Dean?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, Bobby. All I know is that Sam sent me a text, saying he was in trouble and he gave me that address. When he left your place this morning, he was going to talk to the Starnes family about the poltergeist problem you said they were having. Did he ever get over to them? You have their phone number, Bobby, give them a call." Dean pushed his fingers through his already messy short hair. Looking over to the swinging doors again, wanting a doctor to magically appear.

Bobby was up and walking out the doors with the phone to his ear, he had found that, reception was always better outside of the hospital from past visits to the ER.

Dean moved towards the entrance too, before speed dialing his own phone and waiting.

"You have reached John Winchester, if you need help call my son, Dean. His number…"

"Damnit, Dad! Why can't you just answer for once!" He swore under his breath. Neither he nor Sam had heard from their father for close to nine months now.

The frustration of not being able to do anything or reach his father was building in Dean's chest, to the point that he was about to explode. Turning to go back down the hall, Dean ran right into an obstruction.

"What the hell? Hey watch where you're going,buddy!" Dean practically snarled. Then he looked up and saw a woman in green scrubs and a white lab coat.

"Oh! Um sorry, Miss? I just…."

"Are you Sam Winston's brother?" She asked with a tired smile.

"What? Oh, yeah! How is he? Are you the nurse? Can I go see him?" Dean looked at the woman as he spoke, but was already heading back to those swinging doors.

She quickly put a hand on his chest, stopping his forward momentum.

"Ah, your brother has lost a lot a blood, we are in the process of giving him a second unit, I managed to stop the bleeding . He had a knick in his spleen from what I am assuming was a knife wound. Too much longer and he would have bled out. How did he receive the injury?" She questioned Dean, stepping in front of him now, blocking the doors.

Dean, who was frustrated, worried and tired beyond endurence snapped back at her, "Lady, I already told your people _I don't know what happened to my Brother! _Now where is he? I want to see him, now!"

"Easy, Dean." Bobby was behind him, hand on his shoulder. Looking at the woman he spoke to her, "Ma'am?"

"Dr. Fitzpatrick."She stressed the Doctor, glancing at Dean and held out her hand.

_Doctor! Great! Good job, Deano!" _Dean thought as he met Bobby's brow raised eyes.

Bobby quickly stepped up and grasped and shook her hand.

"We are just worried, is all. How is the boy?"

Nodding her blonde head, she smiled a more relaxed smile. "I totally understand. As I was telling Sam's brother here," Indicating Dean with a nod. "Sam has lost a lot of blood and we are giving him more now. The wound was fairly easy to repair, he is just lucky to have gotten help when he did. He wouldn't have lasted another hour bleeding as he was. If you will give us a few moments to get Sam in a bed in the ICU, you can visit him one at a time, and only for a few minutes."

Bobby thanked her and nudged Dean in the ribs. "Wha? Oh! Ah, yeah, Dr Fitzpatrick? Sorry about earlier, like Bobby said, we're just worried about Sammy." A slight blush crept up Dean's neck as he looked at the Doctor and realized just how hot looking she was! "Ah, you said you would let's us know when we can see Sam?" Fidgeting, as he thought of how much of an ass he had just made of himself.

Smiling again, she looked at Dean, "A few moments, Mr. Winston.", she replied before walking through those damn swinging doors.

_**Hope ya'll enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

**Chapter three**

_Recap: Sam has been hurt and is in hospital. Bobby and Dean are looking for answers._

**_Thank you to my awesome beta, Merisha!_**

As the swinging doors swooshed shut, Dean and Bobby looked each other and could see the tension ease out of the others body.

"Idjit." Bobby rolled his eyes at Dean and walked over to the waiting area.

Dean looked at the back of the older hunter with his arms raised in question, "What? How was I supposed to know she was a Doctor?" _A hot one too! _He thought to himself, smirking.

"Listen, I found out some interesting things from the Starnes'. You going to come over here and listen, or stand there looking pretty?" Bobby walked back to Dean with a cup of coffee, handed it to him and walked back to the waiting area.

They sat on orange plastic chairs, arms on legs, blowing the hot coffee. "Mr. Starnes said that Sam came over around nine o'clock this morning. Said he told Sam about the noises, growling, thrown objects, normal poltergeist activity. Their daughter, Adrian, was afraid to sleep, said that something was watching her, and she had scratches on her back that she claims were given to her two nights ago in her bedroom. Starnes said that Sam asked some questions, looked around the house and then left."

"So, what happened to him after that?"

"Guess we'll have to wait and see what Sam has to say about it. Here we go." Standing up to face a nurse walking up to them, Bobby followed her when she told them Sam could see them both.

"He's having a reaction to the anesthesia, very confused, combative. We've had to strap his arms down, but it's only temporary. If you can calm him down, we can remove them."

They walked into the room and Dean stopped just inside the door. Sam was lying directly in from of him, white as the sheets he was on. Dean's heart clenched as he saw Sam raise his head, confusion, fear and pain all in Sam's eyes. The oxygen tubing running from the ventilation machinery wall to his nose lent to the helpless look on Sam's face.

Dean was beside him then, "Hey Sam, you need to calm down, I'm here, OK? They won't take the straps off until you stop fighting. Look at me Sam. See? It's me."

Sam's head fell back onto the pillow, panting heavily, "Dean? What happened? Why am I here?" His words were slurred, but understandable.

Dean looked across Sam to Bobby, eyebrow raised.

"Well, Sammy, we were hoping you could tell us what happened. I found you in a storage building. Where did you go after you left the Starnes house?" Dean spoke softly, but he was pissed on the inside. He was seriously going to kick some ass when he found out what was going on.

Sam groaned, his face had a sleek sheen from sweat, "Hurts Dean….what's wrong with me?"

"I know, Sammy; you just came out of surgery. We think you were stabbed. Does that ring a bell for you? You went to see the Starnes this morning. But they say you left there. Then I got a text from you telling me…"

Sam interrupted, "Adrian….she….Dean, she…" Another moan of pain cut the sentence short.

Bobby leaned over, "Sam? What about Adrian? Is she in danger?"

Doctor Fitzpatrick entered the room addressing the men in front of her, "I have something for Sam's pain. He needs to rest now gentlemen. You can visit with him in a few hours. Rest, right now is the best thing for Sam." She approached the bed, "Sam, I need you to try and relax, I'm giving you something for your pain and it's going to help you sleep. Your brother and friend will be back in when you're feeling better." As she spoke, she administered the meds into the IV line.

Sam's body almost immediately began to relax; his breathing began to even out. Just as his eyes shut he whispered, "Not her…."

Realizing that they had little choice in the matter, the men left the room under the severe eye of Doctor Fitzpatrick. She followed them down the hall, stopping at the exit doors of the ICU. "I don't see why Sam can't have visitors again oh, by," looking at her watch, "nine o'clock. I'll leave word at the nurses' station that Sam can receive visitors after hours."

"Not her? Adrian? What or who is _not her_? Bobby, I got nothing." Dean sat in the driver's seat of the Impala, hands resting on the top of the steering wheel.

"It has to be something to with the Starnes, is my guess. Maybe we should go see them? Sam seemed upset about Adrian."

"All right, I'm game." The black car roared to life, pulling out into traffic from the curb.

The house was a friendly two story, painted a sage green with white trim. As Dean got out of the car, he looked up at the house. Movement from the second story windows drew his attention. A young girl, maybe ten years old was at a window looking down at Dean. He smiled his most charming smile and gave a little wave.

The girl continued to stare, no wave, no smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken**

**Chapter 4**

_Many thanks go out to Merisha for being my beta! Without your encouragement, this wouldn't have happened. You rock!_

_Recap: Sam's hurt. Dean and Bobby are looking for clues to what happened._

Dean was out of the Impala, looking at the house. It was a nice, almost inviting, two story, when he noticed the girl in one of the upstairs window. He had tried to draw her out with his devastating smile, but nothing it seemed, would erase the scowl on her face.

Nudging Bobby he stepped up off the street, "Check out Little Miss Sunshine." He nodded his head upwards.

"Just not very friendly looking is she? My guess is that's Adrian. Let's go, I've got a bad feeling about this one, Dean"

Standing on the porch, waiting for their knock to be answered, Dean looked in the side window by the door. Just as a tall woman with red hair walked into the entry hall, Adrian appeared at the top of the stairs. The lady looked up at the girl and stopped. Something seemed to pass between the two for a moment. The woman shivered and as if waking up, shook herself, and continued to the door.

"Oh, Bobby! What a pleasure to see you! I was telling Sam this morning that we never see you in town and that we needed to invite you to dinner sometime!" Mrs. Starnes seemed happy to see the older man, and invited them into the house. "Thomas! Bobby's here, and has…" Looking at Dean she continued to speak, "Sam's brother is with him!" she spoke loudly into one room of the house.

Steps could be heard coming closer and a short, balding man came into view. "Bobby! How is Sam? We were so concerned when you called earlier! Has he told you what happened to him? Dean, I can't tell you how sorry for any trouble we may have caused!" Thomas reached the men and held out his hand to shake with Bobby and then Dean. "Please come in and tell us what we can do."

After sitting in the living room on the couch and assortment of chairs, Bobby said, "We were wondering if we could speak with Adrian again. I know Sam talked with her this morning, but when we talked to him in the hospital, he seemed really worried about Adrian."

Dean's eyes where roving the room, looking for any clue that might give him some idea of what was going on. He noted the dead flower arrangement on the mantel. _Either the Missus doesn't have a green thumb or we might have struck gold! _

"Oh certainly! Let me go get her, I believe she was napping earlier." Mrs. Starnes rose and left the room.

_It's like she never saw her daughter on the stairs! _Dean made eye contact with Bobby and raised an eyebrow.

A few minutes later, mother and daughter entered the room. Dean wondered for a second if the Starnes' had twin girls. The girl that entered, looked like the unsmiling girl at the window, but this one was happy and bubbly.

"Hi! Momma said you wanted to talk to me." Walking straight up to Dean she continued, "Are you Sam's brother? You're shorter than Sam, he's really tall. Is he older than you? I liked talking to him this morning. Where is he?" She was innocently looking around.

Dean's eyes had widened during this barrage of questions, "Ah, yeah, I'm Dean, and I'm not short. Sam's part Sasquatch. And I'm older than…"

Bobby coughed in his hand, stopping Dean in mid sentence.

"Adrian, honey, we where wondering what you and Sam talked about this morning?" Bobby squatted as he spoke, coming down to the girls' level. "When we talked to Sam a little bit ago, he asked how you where."

Adrian stared at Bobby, and then her eyes found Dean's, "He asked me if someone was hurting me. I told him no. I like it here. It's all warm and cozy. Don't try and make me leave. Sam wanted me to leave." There was no friendly little girl in those eyes that stared at the two men. These eyes were cold and serpentine. Something rippled across her face, something evil was lurking just under the surface, and then it was gone.

"Christo." Dean and Bobby both uttered the word at the same time.

The thing smiled that sweet little girl smile once again, laughter twinkled over its lips, "Oh, that won't work boys, Sam tried that too. Look what happened to him. You should leave now."

Mr. and Mrs. Starnes had been standing there during this conversation as if a giant remote had pushed PAUSE. Now they moved, as if the last few minutes had never occurred.

"Adrian and Sam had quite a conversation this morning, isn't that right Half-Pint? They discussed whether hamsters or guiana pigs are the perfect pets, isn't that right Honey?

Mr. Starnes seemed absolutely oblivious to the evil that had invaded the living room. Mrs. Starnes simply smiled the smile of a devoted parent.

"I like hamsters, but Sam said he liked guiana pigs better. It doesn't matter though; we decided we liked all pets!" The sweet little girl was back.

_That's just freaking creepy! _Dean thought as a shiver of dread and fear shimmied up his spine.

"Yes, Sammy has always had a weakness for little rodents. Well, we need to go, but thanks for letting us talk to Adrian, Mr. and Mrs. Starnes. We'll just see ourselves out." Dean was heading for the door, the Starnes family standing in front of the mantel with dead flowers, the two looking like puppets, with no strings, the puppeteer stood in front with her parent's hands on her shoulders.

"Tell Sam Hi for me, please!" The high child like voice followed them to the door.

"Dude! That was like full on "Damien the Omen" crap!" Dean was still creeped out. He hated that it creeped him out, but child possession was just one of the things too far over the edge for him.

"Well we know it wasn't no demon. It's definitely got control of the parents. Drop me off back at the house and I'll start researching." Bobby took his hat off and ran his hand over his head. "Go see if Sam's awake, sounds like he had a pretty good clue as to what's using that little girl."

**Ok guys! Chapter 4 is done! Gonna do some research for the next chapter, so be patient! Thanks so much for the comments and reviews! You all are great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken**

**Chapter Five**

_Sorry this chapter took so long everyone! Wanted to do it right. Enjoy! Oh! All the story alerts are incredible! You keep me inspired!_

_Disclaimer: The boys aren't mine…so sad _

**Recap: Sam has been hurt and is in the hospital. Dean and Bobby are searching for the Big Bad.**

After dropping Bobby off at the house, Dean headed for the hospital, the scene with the girl still seriously creeping him out. After parking at the hospital, Dean walked to the ICU with a bag of salt stashed in his jacket. He wasn't taking any chances that the **what-ever-it-was **wouldn't try a second shot at Sam.

The nurse at the station smiled at Dean and informed him that his brother had woken up about five minutes ago and was asking for him. She informed him that Dr. Fitzpatrick had said that if Sam continued to improve during the night, he would be moved to a regular room in the morning.

Dean entered to find Sam slightly elevated in bed, the oxygen tubing was gone from his face and he actually had some color.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty has awoken!" Dean smiled as he walked over to the bed, pulled up a chair and plopped down in it. Inside he was so relieved that Sam **did** look better, some of the fear slowly began to slide back into the spot reserved for "Scary Sam Moments" in Dean's soul.

"Dean! God! It's about time you got here! We've got to help Adrian!"

"So, you remember what happened? Do you know what it is? Bobby's back at the house researching. Hey, sit back dude! You break those stitches open and your hottie of a doctor will lay some hurt on me!" Dean stood and hovered. "Do you need pain meds? Want the nurse?"

Sam lay back squinting in pain, "No, I'm good, just moved too fast." Breathing deeply through his nose he continued, "No, I don't know what it is, but it knew that I knew. When I left the house, I didn't realize it followed me."

"You let a ten year old girl get the jump on you? Wow…." Dean's eye brows arched.

"Bite me! You know as well as I do, it's not just a little girl. It jumped me near an alley, knocked me in the back of the head. It freaking drug me two blocks! It talked to me the whole time. Only caught parts of it, but I'm pretty sure it's pissed about something other than us showing up. Said something about humans being so weak minded and only concerned with their own needs. It's not a demon though, I…"

"Yeah I know, Christo didn't work for Bobby and me either. Creepy little thing laughed at us." Dean rubbed his stubbly face and sighed, "Anything at all that might give us a hint at what we're up against? Oh, hey! Were Mr. and Mrs. Starnes all Twilight Zone on you? I think whatever it is has some kind of power over them, too."

Sam looked at the ceiling, thinking, "Before Adrian came into the room, this morning, Mr. Starnes was telling me that he had just gotten back from Israel, he's some sort of archaeologist or something. He was going to show me a statue he had acquired that had something to do with war, love and fertility. He hinted that he and Mrs. Starnes were trying to have another baby, and were hoping the poltergeist problem would be resolved. Then, Adrian came in and he clammed up and was all smiles."

"A statue? Maybe some deity or god? I'll give Bobby a call; maybe he can find something out from Mr. Starnes in the morning. Wonder if that thing has a hold of them when they are out of the house? So, Okay, I get that this thing kicked your ass and all, but what's with…" Dean pointed to Sam's stomach.

"Ah, all I remember is starting to fight back when it raised the door to that room. It was chanting something, pulled out a knife, I was still on the floor and grabbed for something to fight with. The only thing I could reach was metal tubing. I think it was aiming for my heart with that knife. I hit it in the head with the coil tubing . It still got me..," he looked down at the white bandage, "Hey! When I hit it, it sizzled! Like the metal burned it! Copper! It was copper tubing, like air conditioner coil! Tell Bobby to look for something that copper can destroy or at least hurt! Anyway, after that, it backed off and shut me in."

The night nurse came in to do vitals, looking pointedly at Dean.

"Kay, I'm gonna go out and call Bobby," Dean looked back at the nurse, "I'll be back in a few."

"Sir, I don't think…," the nurse began.

"Sammy doesn't sleep to well without his Teddy Bear. Since he doesn't have it, I'm coming back in and I'll be here for the night."

Sam's brow creased into a scowl, but a small smile let Dean now that Sam would take the heckling, for know, even if there would be payback later.

Coming back twenty minutes later, no one stopped him as he passed the desk area; he walked in to see Sam sleeping. After a quick look out into the hall, he quickly poured salt over the top of the doorjamb. The room had no windows, so the door was the only entrance. Finishing this, he settled down for a restless night in a very uncomfortable chair. He didn't care; watching over his little brother was what he did best.

The next morning saw Sam moved into a regular hospital room. He was trying to talk Doctor Fitzpatrick into releasing him, but was quickly seeing a strong stubborn streak in the pretty woman.

"Mr. Winston! I spent a good part of yesterday afternoon patching you up! I see no good reason to undo all that hard work! I think, by tomorrow, If you follow doctor's orders, you can be released. This means, one; walking up and down the hall, with assistance, several times today, two; doing your breathing exercises to help get the anesthesia out of your system, and three; not giving the nurses a hard time, OR letting your brother flirt with my nurses! Think you can manage this?"

Sam's eyes rolled up, "Three out of four?" Smiling, he noticed Dean in the doorway. "He never listens to me anyway, maybe you should tell him?"

Dean, coffee in hand, smirked, "They flock to me! What should I do? Crush their spirits?"

Doctor Fitzpatrick frowned at both boys, mumbled something under her breath and left the room.

"Morning Sunshine! I would've gotcha a coffee, but the coffee shop downstairs doesn't do foo-foo coffee. I did bring your baby though…" Bringing Sam's computer bag from behind his back, Dean set it down on the table in front of Sam. "Thought you might do some searching yourself. Bobby found out that ol man Starnes was in a part of Israel that was known as Ash-a-something or another." Seeing Sam's frown and eye roll, Dean fumbled for a scrap of paper from his pocket. "Calm down Geek Boy, I wrote it down. Here…."

"Ashtaroth. OK, Starnes said something to do with war, love and fertility. I'll do a search." Looking at Dean with concern, "You're back doing ok? That chair doesn't look very comfortable. I'm….I'm glad you stayed."

"Hey, we aren't having a chick flick moment are we? My back is fine, might ask the little blonde nurse on duty if she'll walk on my back, maybe do some stretches with her…" smirking, Dean sipped his coffee.

The computer finished booting up at Sam shook his head at his brother. Soon, the siblings were doing what they did best. Sam was doing heavy research, Dean, heavy channel surfing.

A couple hours later, Sam was taking a tour of the third floor, Dean had hit on all the nurses on said floor when Bobby showed up to compare notes.

"All right, Thomas said the statue is of the goddess Astaroth, Granddaughter of Beelzebub on top of that. I have a feeling she has taken offence to having her likeness stolen from her followers." Bobby was talking to Dean when Sam came back from his walk with one of the nurses.

After getting Sam situated, and after said nurse flirted with Dean, left the room. Sam searched for the goddess online.

"Okay, Astaroth. Also known as Anat, Ishton and Ashtant. I think we can do an exorcism of sorts. Bobby, we're gonna need a copper bowl, a green or brown candle, black salt and blood from a live human birth. I think I have the spell too, I can write down the words for you . It's a releasing spell in ancient Egyptian."

"Cripes Sam! Blood from a human birth? Really?" Dean was making a face.

"Dude, shouldn't be that hard to get, we are in a hospital after all." Sam gave an ironic laugh. "By the time you have the supplies ready, I'll be out of here and we can go take care of this."

"Whoa there Sammy Boy, you ain't going anywhere! Bobby and I can take care of this, and you can sit back in your comfy bed and let pretty nurses wait on you." Dean had his "Big Brother" attitude written all over his face. He wasn't taking any chances that Sam would get hurt by that bitch again!

An hour later, after several arguments, Sam was left stewing in his bed and Dean and Bobby were driving from the hospital. Bobby had acquired the blood, although he wouldn't say how he had gotten it. After stopping at Bobby's place for the rest of the supplies, they headed for the Starnes house.

Trying to subtly enter the house under the ruse of a visit with the Starnes family; failed as soon as Adrian came down the stairs.

Her tiny white, perfect child teeth showing in a malevolent smile. "I smell blood and copper on you. I know what you have planned. It's to late though, you can't stop me. I **will** eat these two weak souls," nodding to her placidly staring parents, "and then I'll have you. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten little Sammy either. I think I'll play with him for a bit though. He and I have to chat about our earlier encounter." With that, she nodded to her parents and in an instant they were coming at Dean and Bobby with a one minded goal, to kill!

The fight was short lived; both hunters looked at each other, shrugged and slugged the parents. Both dropped like stones. Adrian shrieked and darted out of the room.

"You get everything ready; I'll go find the little Munster." Dean said to Bobby and went searching.

Bobby laid all the supplies out. After melting the candle and sticking it in the bottom of the copper bowl, he poured the blood into the bowl; chanting the appropriate words, he then poured the black salt out in a circle on the floor, broken on one side.

Sam was watching TV, trying not to think about Dean and Bobby and the ritual; when he began to feel a warm, itchiness in his chest…

Dean had searched all of the downstairs rooms and was moving upstairs when he heard glass breaking and high pitched laughter. He ran up the stairs, searching the rooms at the top. Reaching the third door, he tried the knob and found it locked…

Sam rubbed his chest, wondering if he was having an allergic reaction to one of his meds, when suddenly pain tore threw his chest…

Stepping back, Dean kicked in the door. The goddess was standing in front of a full length mirror; a small handheld mirror lay broken on the floor next to her. Blood ran down her arms where she had sliced the wrists. She held her arms up towards the ceiling, but was looking in the mirror. She was speaking in a language Dean couldn't even begin to guess. The chant was reaching a fevered pitch, she has an almost feral snarl on her face, as she chanted faster and faster…..

Screams from Sam's room brought the entire third floor staff running. Sam was arched on the bed, body completely up off the bed with only head and feet still touching the mattress. Tears poured out of Sam's eyes as something squeezed and ripped his entire body…

Dean approached the girl but stopped in shock as he saw Sam in the mirror! It was as if he was looking through a window right into Sam's hospital room. He saw, but couldn't hear Sam's screams! Saw the pain that was being inflicted on his brother, and he saw red. Running to the girl, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, turned and raced down the stairs to the room Bobby was in.

"She's killing Sam, Bobby! Do it fast!" He threw her into the circle of black salt and closed the circle. The little girl fell to the floor. As she fell, a towering figure rose from her. Having no distinct shape, but reeking in evil it screamed. Every window in the room burst outward with the scream…

"He's coding! Get the cart, Stat!" A doctor screamed at the nurses. Sam had been writhing in pain, screaming one long agonizing cry when suddenly he just dropped to the bed and ceased to move…

Bobby was saying the ritual as quickly as his tongue could utter the foreign language. The Goddess continued to shriek in an ungodly din. Suddenly the flame on the candle flared, catching the entire bowl afire. The ring of salt burst into flames and the screaming goddess was gone. All that was left was a little girl.

Bobby and Dean looked at each other, eyes wide, mouths open. Dean dug in his pocket and called the hospital. When the operator picked up he asked for Sam's room. Waiting, waiting. "Damn it Sam, pick up!...Hello! Sam? What? Where is he now? I'll be right there!" Dean looked at Bobby.

Bobby waited, then, "Well, what? Is he alright for God's sake?"

Dean, Bobby and Doctor Fitzpatrick all stood beside Sam's bed. Dean had his hand on Sam's shoulder, unwilling to let him go. He could still see him in that damn mirror. His hand clenched.

"I'm Okay Dean, really."

Dean looked down, realized he was hurting Sam and relaxed his hold.

"I don't understand it. One moment he was technically, well, gone. He coded out. But before we could get the shock cart in and use it, he was breathing again, vitals were normal. It was as if nothing had ever happened!" Doctor Fitzpatrick stood, completely perplexed. "I want to run some tests…"

"Ah, Doc, if it's all the same to you, I think getting out of here sounds like a pretty good idea. I promise to take it easy out at Bobby's place. I can rest there just was well as here, right?" Sam gave her his best puppy eyes.

"Well, I don't see the harm. Like I said, it's as if the incident never occurred. I'd like to see you in a week though."

**One week later**

Dean and Sam were walking down the porch steps at the Starnes' house, after saying their goodbyes.

The entire family remained oblivious to the evil that had control over all of them. Bobby had told them that he and Dean had done a cleansing spell on the house and the "poltergeist" wouldn't be showing its face any time soon. Unfortunately, the statue had been destroyed during the cleansing. The Starnes' were so happy to have their "ghost" gone that the broken piece was of little importance.

The boys were just getting into the Impala when Sam heard Adrian ask, "Mom? What's a sasquatch?"

He looked over the top of the car, eyebrow raised, "Jerk."

Dean, looking back, smirked, "Bitch."

**Well? I loved writing this, hope you all love reading it!**


End file.
